


Caught In The Storm

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2003-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elf-maiden raised by men is sent to Minas Tirith to discover herself. With the help of Arwen, Aragorn, Gandalf, and Legolas, she discovers her destiny...and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prologue Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

~~*~~ **DISCLAIMER** ~~*~~

In this story I mean no disrespect to Mr. Tolkien or his work. I only plan to borrow the characters and return them to their proper owners in the same condition I found them. This is a post ROTK fic, so there’s a lot that can be added here but may not be, also I might add some of my own flare to make it a tad more interesting. I will try to stay on canon as much as is humanly possible. Please don’t sue me…I barely have enough cash to fill my gas tank every week. Thanks!

~~*~~

**_Prologue…The Poem_ **

_Truth sometimes hides in shadow_  
Destiny is not easily seen  
But Love finds it all

A quest may be in order  
It will not be easy, remember  
Truth sometimes hides in shadow

Trials and hardship will surface  
Tears may rise and fall  
But Love finds it all

Guides will watch intently  
Protectors will be by your side  
Truth sometimes hides in shadow

Fear covers knowledge like a shroud  
Hope succumbs to despair  
But Love finds it all

The quest is not for naught  
Tranquillity will show through  
Destiny is not easily seen  
But Love finds it all

  



	2. The Beginning of the Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An elf-maiden raised by men is sent to Minas Tirith to discover herself. With the help of Arwen, Aragorn, Gandalf, and Legolas, she discovers her destiny...and love.

Sunset was falling over the land of Gondor. The waters of the River Anduin were shimmering red and gold from the setting sun. On the banks of the river, a lone maiden made camp, her horse her only companion on her way to the White City.

As the sun set and darkness fell, the maiden built a fire so her horse would not grow cold. She had never felt the elements; cold didn’t affect her like it did the others of Dol Amroth. The firelight showed on the maiden’s features. She had long midnight black hair, milky white skin, slender hands, eyes the color of the Bay of Belfalas after a storm, and pointed ears.

Yes, the maiden was an elf. An elf by breed, but not by practice. That was the whole reason she was traveling to Minas Tirith. Imrahil, Prince of Dol Amroth, sent her to the White City to be taught by Lady Arwen Undomiel about her heritage, something that the scribes of Dol Amroth wouldn’t be able to do as well as someone who had lived it herself before aligning with the world of men.

The maiden had heard many things about the queen and her King Elessar; how they had fought against all odds to be together, like Queen Arwen’s forbearers Beren and Luthien. She had also heard of King Elessar’s exploits with the Fellowship of Nine and the Ring of Power. Even in such a remote place as Dol Amroth, word about the possible destruction of Middle Earth and the War of the Ring still was heard. Imrahil, her guardian, even participated in the war with King Elessar before he was crowned king and was known then as Aragorn. She adored Arwen and Elessar even though she had never seen them face to face.

Now, she was on her way to live with the people she most adored, though she loved Imrahil like he was her father. He and his father Adrahil had protected her like one of their own, since they believed that they themselves were of elven blood. Adrahil had found her alone in the forests of Belfalas, crying because she was only an infant elfling. In his kindness and mercy, he had brought her back to his city to be raised in the castle under the protection of the princes of Dol Amroth. Adrahil had named her Rowena, with meant “fair” in the common tongue, but he had given her the elven name of Eararma, which meant “sea-storm” for the unusual blue color of her eyes. She admired both titles, but was more comfortable with Rowena than the more melodic sound of her elvish name.

Since she was raised in the world of men, her knowledge of elven ways was extremely limited. Being sent to Minas Tirith to study under Queen Arwen and King Elessar was an honor she never thought would be bestowed on her. She was content to live out her days as a ward of the prince in the world of men, but the chance to be near her own kind and to have a taste of the ways of elves was enthralling.

Rowena was filled with excitement and fear at what was, in all essence, a start of a brand new life. She was still a young elf-maiden, just shy of the 177th anniversary of being discovered in the forest, since no one really knew when she was born. She knew that she was young, but in the world of men, she was considered an ancient. She knew many things, but always remembered that there was so much more to discover. Minas Tirith would be the perfect place to broaden her knowledge of the world.

Rowena looked behind her to see the lights of Minas Tirith in the distance, a soft golden color reflected off the white stones that had created the city and made it the wonder of Gondor. Tomorrow she would enter the city gates, make her way to the citadel, and be fashioned into the elf she knew she could be.

The fire in front of her began to die out, so Rowena decided to sleep and rest before making her way to that glorious city. Elven sleep was an unusual thing, akin to dolphins of the Great Sea. They slept with their eyes open, always aware of the world around them, but somehow not a part of it. This habit of the elves unnerved some in Imrahil’s court, but Rowena had learned to accept it as a special ability of her people. She snuggled up beside her horse, which woke with a start. “Be at peace dear Shadow, for tomorrow we’ll see things we never dreamed possible,” Rowena said as her horse fell back asleep. She watched the dying fire for some time before her eyes began to let the light of the fire fall away.


	3. An Unexpected Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An elf-maiden raised by men is sent to Minas Tirith to discover herself. With the help of Arwen, Aragorn, Gandalf, and Legolas, she discovers her destiny...and love.

Rowena was awakened suddenly by the sound of hooves pounding the earth. She looked to see a figure coming from the direction of Minas Tirith clothed in white riding a white horse. Rowena’s keen elven eyes told her what she already knew in her heart; Gandalf the White was heading right toward her riding Shadowfax, the king of the sentient steeds. She had named her own horse after the one that had helped Gandalf during both battles of the Hornburg and Pelennor Fields. She didn’t know quite what to expect until Gandalf and Shadowfax were right in front of her and her own steed.

“Lady Rowena Eararma?”

She bowed slightly and put her hand over her heart. “At your service Nimandir [White Pilgrim]. Why do you hurry so? I’m not in any danger out here.”

“Fear for your safety didn’t cause me to quicken my pace dear child; it was my delight to meet you. The guards of the Gate noticed your fire last night and sent for King Elessar thinking you were a band of Orc set on destroying the city. Once Elessar calmed them down explaining to them who you were, he almost came out to greet you then, but I stopped him.”

“That was well thought of you Nimandir. The wilds are no place for a man of his stature.”

Gandalf smiled. “It would benefit you not to speak that in his presence. Yes, he may be a king, but he was a Ranger long before that title came to him. He knows his way around Middle Earth my young elf-maiden. Do not be troubled for the safety of your king.”

“With your guidance on the subject, I will no longer be troubled about many things. Please tell me, are you to help Queen Arwen and King Elessar? Or is there another reason why you came so quickly to meet me?”

“You may have more guidance than you will know what to do with. Yes, my part in this is to be your tutor in the far past history of your people. Queen Arwen is more than qualified to teach you about the rest, but I am to tell you about things that happened long before Middle Earth was blessed with the Evenstar. King Elessar has decided to teach you how to use the long sword and he has called upon Legolas Greenleaf of Eryn Lasgalen to teach you the ways of the bow and short sword. You are a very lucky elf, young Rowena.”

“I do believe so Nimandir, I do believe so.” Rowena mounted her horse and came along side Gandalf. “I don’t believe that I should keep Queen Arwen and King Elessar waiting any longer. May we please make our way to Minas Tirith? It would make my heart heavy to cause either of them grief at my tardiness.”

“As you wish Lady Rowena. I’m sure the both of them would be pleased at your presence in the Citadel. You are a special child and I know you will brighten the house of Elessar like the sun does a cloudy day.”

Both Rowena and Gandalf made their way back to Minas Tirith. The sun shone on the city, making it shine like a diamond set against the dark of the White Mountains. The guards of the Great Gate opened the doors wide for the Istar and the Elf-maiden. As they made their way up to the Citadel, Rowena turned to Gandalf. “Why did you call me special?”

“An elf raised in the world of men is quite unusual. An elf who knows nothing about her culture and her heritage is even more unusual. I’m surprised that you even call me Nimandir.”

“The scribes of Dol Amroth did what they could with me, but the literature of elves in the great library was quite limited. We are so far inside Gondor’s borders that the elven culture is almost unheard of. I applaud them of their effort to teach me about my people, but Prince Imrahil thought it best I travel to Minas Tirith.”

“Prince Imrahil was wise to send you. You will do well in the White City. There are many things here that will help you on your path. This may be a city of men, but Queen Arwen has given the city an elven quality.”

“I’m glad to hear that Nimandir. Tell me, what awaits me in the Citadel?”

“That is something that you will discover for yourself. Look, we have arrived.”

Indeed, a smaller gate had been opened leading into what looked like a palace/fortress with trees and flowers. On the stairs leading up to the castle stood a woman wearing a crown of the purest silver, matching the beauty of the jewel that hung about her neck. Without looking at Gandalf, Rowena spoke. “Nimandir, is she the Evenstar?”

“She is Rowena. She has never liked the formality of formal introductions. If you want her to, she’ll treat you like a sister.”

Rowena smiled. “Sister? I’m young enough to be her daughter! My heart is glad just to be in her sight, let alone be in her good graces.”

Gandalf and Rowena finally reached the stairs, Queen Arwen looking down at them. Both of them dismounted their horses, Shadowfax leading Shadow to the royal stables where the stable boys were waiting to take care of them. Rowena looked up at Arwen to see a smile on the queen’s face. It was like looking at a mother welcoming home a child who had returned from a long journey. Rowena approached Arwen with the honor due a person of her stature. “Queen Arwen, it’s an honor to finally meet you.”

“Please, dear Eararma, don’t bother with titles. Come here.” Arwen pulled Rowena into a hug like sisters would share. When they finished, Arwen looked behind Rowena to see Gandalf. “Thank you for bringing her safely to us Gandalf. Aragorn will be so pleased.”

“The pleasure was all mine Undomiel. If it suits you, I am going to retire to the library. There is much to prepare for.”

“Yes, do all that you think is necessary.” Gandalf left the two elf-maidens on the stair and entered the castle. Arwen turned back to Rowena. “You must be famished. Aragorn and I were having our breakfast when you arrived. Would you care to join us?”

“I wouldn’t want to impose on your morning with your husband.”

“Please Rowena, I insist. Aragorn is almost near his breaking point with excitement. Ever since Imrahil asked for our assistance he has done nothing but talk about you. I’ve never seen him this excited about anything before.”

“Well then, I accept. I wouldn’t want King Elessar to wait any longer than necessary.”

Arwen led Rowena inside the castle and up several flights of stairs, passing many elaborately lush gardens and decorated rooms in the process. They finally arrived in the royal chambers to see Aragorn sitting on the balcony, overlooking the city, while drinking a cup of tea. When he turned to look at the two maidens, a wide smile began to grow on his face. He came over to Arwen and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He then turned to Rowena. “So this is the elf-maiden of Dol Amroth! The letters I received from your guardian hardly do you justice. It is a pleasure to finally meet you Lady Rowena.”

“The pleasure is all mine, King Elessar,” Rowena said as she nearly kneeled before Aragorn. “I have been looking forward to this moment for quite a while. It is an honor to be welcomed into the house of Telecontar.”

“Please, don’t treat me as something to be put on a pedestal. I may be king, but I’m also a human being.” Aragorn started to smile. “So no more titles out of your mouth from now on. Either Elessar or Aragorn will suffice.”

“I will remember that. I agree; titles can be so cumbersome. Sometimes I would become ill at the thought of the servants calling me Lady Rowena all the time.”

Aragorn motioned for Rowena and Arwen to join him at the table he was sitting at before they entered. “A home is not a place for titles. Titles should be reserved for visiting dignitaries and matters of state. From now on, I will just call you Rowena.”

“What a wonderful thought. Thank you.”

The rest of the morning meal consisted of Rowena telling Arwen and Aragorn about her journey from Dol Amroth to Minas Tirith. She told them of her journey over the mountains of Dor-en-ernil and her following of the river Gilrain to the region of Lossarnach. She went on how she spent many days in silence taking in the beauty of Gondor until she reached the shores of the Anduin. Following the river, she finally arrived on the outskirts of the city where Gandalf found her.

When Rowena finished her tale, Aragorn could hardly contain his laughter. “You certainly took the long way from Dol Amroth to the White City. There are easier routes than the one you decided to take.”

Rowena laughed along with Aragorn. “That I am most sure of Aragorn, but it was the one with the most landmarks to follow. I may be an elf, but my tracking skills are lacking. I get lost in the forests so easily; whenever I would go with Imrahil outside the city walls there was always someone with me. I was amazed I even found the Anduin, I probably would have crossed it and found myself in Mordor if I had not known better.”

Now even Arwen joined in the laughter. When the laughter subsided, Aragorn spoke. “You are correct in the knowledge that tracking takes practice. I will ask Legolas to help you with that when he arrives from Eryn Lasgalen. He was able to see a band of Uruk-Hai when Gimli and I could only see stone among the landscape of Rohan. I have always been in awe of his abilities…” Aragorn trailed off as he thought about the journey of the Three Hunters. “Very keen eyes,” he finally finished.

Rowena’s eyes widened at the name of the Woodland Prince. “When is he due to arrive?”

“Within the week, if his journey is problem free,” Aragorn replied. “But if I know Legolas, we will probably see him in the dining hall tomorrow night.”

Rowena smiled. Arwen noticed the subtle movement and turned to Rowena. “Do you find anything amusing about our woodland brother?”

“Not amusing, admirable. That’s what I love about our kind Arwen, our sense of devotion to the people we care for. In my time around men, I’ve seen a myriad of different emotions, both out of love and hate. Sometimes I don’t understand why men behave the way they do, but it’s comforting to know that elves have more serene natures than those of men.” Rowena realized what she had spoken and turned to Aragorn. “I meant no disrespect Elessar.”

“No offense taken dear Rowena. I know the shortcomings of my people; it’s what makes us unique. I also know that the elves have different ways of expressing their feelings. I’ve learned to accept the differences and actually enjoy them.”

Rowena let out the breath she had been holding back. “I’m glad I didn’t anger you. Sometimes I find it hard to understand that my words actually can anger ones who don’t understand the inherent honesty of my kind.”

Aragorn gave her a reassuring look. “Do not let your heart be troubled. You are still young and have much to learn. With the direction of Gandalf, Legolas, Arwen, and myself, I am positive that you will be able to turn what you see as shortcomings into strengths to be proud of.”

“I hope so Elessar.”

Rowena excused herself from the table, but before leaving she asked where her room was. “Down the hall and to the left,” Arwen replied. “The crest of Dol Amroth will be on the door. It should not be hard for you to find, even with your tracking skills.”

Rowena’s sullen look was replaced with a smile, brought forth with Arwen’s comforting words. Even in jest, Arwen was still a delight. “Thank you Arwen, I am sure everything will be delightful.” Rowena left Arwen and Aragorn together on the balcony and made her way to the door that led out to the hallway.

Upon finding herself in the hallway, Rowena turned toward the left like Arwen had instructed her to and began to walk down the hallway. It didn’t take her long to find her room, the crest of Dol Amroth shining bright against the dark wood of the door. Rowena pushed the door open and found herself in the midst of flowers, greenery, and bright colors. The fragrances of the flowers were delightful and surrounded the elf-maiden like a blanket. She went over to her bed and sat down. The material that made the blanket she sat on was the softest she had ever felt. It shimmered a green darker then the deepest parts of the Belfalas forest, with the sheets a brilliant white. They were inviting and Rowena couldn’t help but take off her boots and climb into that warmth and lose herself in it. In the back of her mind, she believed that somehow either Nimandir or Arwen had bewitched her or the perfume of the flowers to make her drowsy, but she didn’t reflect on that long for soon her breathing slowed and her eyes stopped seeing the beauty around her. Instead, she began to see the things only the mind shows, Rowena began to dream…

_Darkness surrounded Rowena and the beings around her. A hideous stench assaulted her nose, the smell of sulfur and smoke. She turned around to see Gandalf, clad in grey, standing firm against a monstrous beast that only could be described as inherently evil, a demon of fire and shadow._

_She saw a bright light shoot from Gandalf’s staff and the demon advance toward him before the bridge they both stood on gave way, sending the demon into the darkness. Rowena breathed a sigh of relief, but quickly took it back when the demon lashed its whip, grabbing Gandalf’s ankle and sending the Istar nearly into the darkness as well. She heard a scream, a Hobbit tried to run to save Gandalf, but a man stopped the wee halfling. She saw Gandalf let go and fall into the Shadow with the demon…_

_The next thing Rowena experienced was the smell of fresh air. She saw four Hobbits, two men, a dwarf, and an elf racing out into the sunshine. They had stopped outside the opening they had just left. The hobbits were in tears. One of the men embraced the dwarf, who was crying as well. The other man, who she recognized as Aragorn, followed one of the hobbits. Rowena turned to look at the elf, who had a bewildered look on his face._ He has never seen death, _she thought to herself. Living in the world of men, she had seen many people make their way to the halls of their forefathers, but she also knew that death was a foreign thing to many elves. She made her way to the elf and stood right in front of him. She took one of his hands in her own, her other hand caressing his cheek as she looked into his clear blue eyes._ Do not let your heart be troubled, brother. Your pain will be brief and will be replaced with joy. Do not fear what lies ahead, for what was once grey will be turned to white, _Rowena spoke in a soothing tone._

_The elf nodded in understanding before reaching for the hand that was still on his cheek. With their hands joined together, he moved toward her and lightly brushed her lips with his own. “You are wise beyond your years, and your value greater than all the Mithril in Moria. Your words are a comfort to my troubled soul and I thank you.” Again the elf kissed Rowena. “Tenna’ ento lye omenta,” [Until next we meet] the elf spoke, and amazingly Rowena understood him. She nodded._ Tenna’ san’ _[Until then], Rowena replied. The world around her began to fade away, taking away the elf, the dwarf, the hobbits, the man, and Aragorn…_

Rowena’s eyes began to focus on the flowers, she was waking up. When she fully regained her senses, she climbed out of her bed and walked over to the balcony. She surveyed the city and looked out across the Pelennor to see a lone rider making their way to the White City, just like her. Something about the rider made her look closer, he had a bow and quiver strapped to his back, he was also clad in green. One thing made her gasp, he had clear blue eyes.  



	4. A Meeting of the Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An elf-maiden raised by men is sent to Minas Tirith to discover herself. With the help of Arwen, Aragorn, Gandalf, and Legolas, she discovers her destiny...and love.

Legolas Greenleaf was thrilled to be called back to Minas Tirith. It had been too long since he had looked upon the faces of his dearest friends. Gimli had long since left Eryn Lasgalen to attend his kingdom under the White Mountains behind Helm's Deep, and Legolas felt the loss of his friend deeply. To see Aragorn and Arwen again what just the thing his heart needed.

The reason he was called back troubled him. To teach the ways of the long bow to an elf-maiden raised by men? He had never heard of such a thing! He would perform his task because he was asked, but he had no idea what would come out of it. As he approached the White City, Legolas looked up toward the Citadel. His elven sight caught something that others might have missed from that distance. He saw a maiden standing on one of the many balconies that faced the Anduin. Her face was unfamiliar to him, but somehow he knew that would change once he entered the city.

As Legolas approached the Great Gate of Minas Tirith, the guard opened it for the elf and welcomed him. Legolas only nodded in response, his mind focused at the task at hand. It didn't take him long to travel through the city to the Citadel. He found Arwen waiting for him on the step, just as she had for Rowena. He jumped off his horse, ran up the stairs, and spun Arwen around until she thought she'd never walk upright again. "It's good to see you too Legolas," Arwen finally managed to say after he had set her back on the ground.

"And I you Arwen. Tell me, how is Aragorn fairing? Is he well?"

"Aragorn is in a perfect state of health. This assignment has given him something to look forward to. All the duties of being a king have finally begun to wear on his spirit. I think Rowena has done him good already."

Legolas gave Arwen a confused look. "Rowena? Who is she?"

"Your student, my dear woodland cousin. You'll have the pleasure of meeting her later tonight. For now, I must take you to the library. Gandalf requested that you, Aragorn, and I make the necessary plans to help Rowena on her journey." Arwen began to lead Legolas into the fortress. "Of course you can have some time beforehand to settle in. Your room has already been prepared for you, just the way you like it."

“That’s wonderful, thank you.” They entered the fortress, Legolas walking behind Arwen as she led him to the room he occupied while at Minas Tirith. No one could dispute who stayed there, with the crest of Eryn Lasgalen on the carved door.

Arwen opened the door to Legolas’ home away from home. “Everything should be how it was when you left. If anything is amiss, please let Aragorn or I know. When you are ready, we will be waiting for you in the library.”

“I will be there shortly, it should not take long.”

“I will let the others know.” Arwen left Legolas alone in his room when she closed the door behind her. Legolas looked around his room, remembering the times he spent there. He took off his quiver and set it on his bed, along with his long bow. His elven sense of smell picked up the faint scent of the forest; fallen leaves, moist soil, and the faint charge that growing things gave off. It reminded him of his beloved Eryn Lasgalen, it was a good feeling. Legolas almost lost himself in the memories of the forest before he remembered he was wanted in the library. Before leaving his room, he made sure there was a knife stuck in his boot, for one can never be too prepared to sacrifice ones self for their friend and king.  
\-------------------

“She is quite a gift Aragorn. I didn’t expect her to arrive so late, but she is a gift, a very special gift.”

Gandalf was rambling and Aragorn didn’t understand. “A gift? For Middle Earth? For Gondor? What is she a gift for?”

“Not for Elessar, who. She is a gift for the prince of Eryn Lasgalen. It was foreseen long ago and is finally coming to pass.”

“But I’ve read every elven text there was, there was no mention of her at all. Why all the secrecy Gandalf?”

“To keep the secret safe from Legolas. How would you like it if your destiny was foreseen ages before you were ever born? It would have hindered Legolas in ways we can only imagine. No, it’s better that this knowledge is kept from both Rowena and Legolas. Their bond may have been foreseen since before the creation of Arda, but they still have to find each other on their own.”

Aragorn was astounded at what he was hearing. “Since before the creation of Arda? So Rowena was part of the Music of the Ainur?”

“Not exactly Elessar. Her existence was a part of the song, as was Legolas in some form, but she was not given to Arda until she was found by Adrahil 177 years ago.”

“Does she have any family? Anyone to connect her to Middle Earth at all?”

“In elven terms, she would be of the Noldor line, but she has no family. No, in all sincerity, she could be described as new sister to add to the numerous Children of Iluvatar. She possesses a power that few elves even in Valinor have seen; abilities given to her by Iluvatar himself through the Valar.”

“Like what?”

“Like the ability to see the experiences of others among other things; powers not unlike what Galadriel possesses. Even now they are beginning to surface. They will be a great help to her when the time comes.”

“How do you know so much about her situation Gandalf?”

“I was blessed with this knowledge from the council of the Valar. I was told to keep watch during my time in Arda, that before I left for the Undying Lands I was to be a part in the completion of the Song. Like I had mentioned before, I had expected her arrival much sooner than now, seeing as the elves are making their way to the Undying Lands, but as sure as the sun rises and sets, the Valar know how the Song should be sung.” Gandalf became very stern. “Remember Aragorn, not a word of this to either of them.”

“Agreed. This will stay between you and I.”

Gandalf interrupted Aragorn. ”And Arwen. Arwen has a major role to play in this ruse. She needs to help shape Rowena into the princess she was born to be.”

“I am sure Arwen will be up to the task.”

Aragorn heard the door of the library open behind him. He turned around to see Arwen come through the door. “Legolas will be joining us shortly; I told him he could get settled in his room before he met with us.”

“Thank you Arwen,” Gandalf said with a smile. “Please, sit down next to your husband. There is something we must discuss with you before the prince arrives….”  
\------------------  
  
Legolas entered the library to see Arwen sitting next to Elessar. Both of them were in deep conversation with Gandalf, who was sitting across from them. He tried not to eavesdrop on the conversation, but he did manage to pick up some random words, nothing he could make into a coherent thought though. As he approached, Gandalf looked up with a smile on his face. “Welcome Legolas. Please, sit down. Tell me, did you have a pleasant journey?”

“My travel to Minas Tirith was completely uneventful, save for the first night when I was followed by some orcs. I was able to dispose of them without any trouble.”

Arwen took hold of Legolas’ hand. “I’m sure you did, but I still fear for your safety.”

“You shouldn’t Arwen. I’m not an elfling anymore; I can take care of myself.”

Aragorn spoke up. “But that’s the reason we are here, to take care of an elfling. Rowena isn’t even 200 years old and has barely come into her own in the sense of the elves. She needs to be taught so many things.” He turned to Gandalf. “I don’t know how we’ll accomplish it.”

“Have more faith in yourself and in your wife and elven brother. I am sure that with our combined effort we will shape Rowena into the elf she was destined to be.” Gandalf grinned wide; like he was satisfied that he had said what he wanted, but still kept The Secret a secret.

“Have you planned what we are supposed to do with her,” Legolas asked with concern. “I’ve never been asked to be a teacher before.”

“Have no fear prince; I’m sure that you and Rowena will get along splendidly. She has a keen mind, I’m sure that she will be no trouble to you at all.”

Gandalf began to describe to the three the things he expected out of them, all for Rowena’s benefit. Full days would be set aside for private study between the four of them. Plans were made to take Rowena into the wild for excursions with both Aragorn and Legolas at her side, once she had learned the basics of the weapons she would be trained in. Arwen was to give her insight into the ways of elven existence, etiquette, and language. Overall Gandalf had laid out the perfect plan for them to follow.

By the time the quartet had finished their planning, the sun was beginning to set behind the White Mountains. Arwen was the first to notice. “It’s nearly time for the evening meal. Come, we must go and prepare; you Legolas most of all. You will need to look your best for your introductions to your student.”

Legolas bowed. “As you wish my Lady, I will do my best to be easy on the eyes for everyone concerned.”

Arwen smiled. “I’m sure you will do fine.” Aragorn took Arwen’s hand and they left the library together, leaving Legolas and Gandalf alone together.

“Do you think Arwen has something planned for tonight Gandalf?” Legolas asked.

“You never know when it comes to the Evenstar,” Gandalf replied. “She is always full of surprises.”

“That she is. I will see you again at dinner.” With that Legolas left the library as well.

Gandalf returned to the chair he had been sitting in and looked out the window over Minas Tirith. He sat there for some time, deep in thought. _What an adventure this will turn out to be,_ he said to himself before heading to his own chambers to make himself ready for what he knew would be an electrifying introduction.


	5. The Meeting of Dol Amroth and Eryn Lasgalen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An elf-maiden raised by men is sent to Minas Tirith to discover herself. With the help of Arwen, Aragorn, Gandalf, and Legolas, she discovers her destiny...and love.

Candles were set all over the dining room, showering it with a golden glow. Workers had taken their time cleaning everything from the candlesticks to the tapestries in honor of the elf-maiden of Dol Amroth. Nothing else could be done to make it more perfect.

Arwen and Aragorn made their entrance and sat down, Aragorn at the head of the table and Arwen to his left. Arwen was a vision in her own right. She had changed into a dark purple gown that more than accentuated her silver crown and necklace. The shimmer of the fabric matched the pale blue of her eyes, making her look stunning. Aragorn had changed as well into a dark grey, almost black, velvet shirt from the one he had worn before. Besides that, nothing changed.

Arwen couldn’t help but smile when she thought back just a few hours before when she was helping Rowena prepare…

_“I appreciate your generosity Arwen, but this is too much. I have never worn anything this extravagant in my life, even in the courts of Dol Amroth!”_

_“The ways of Minas Tirith are different then the ways of Dol Amroth, Eararma. This dinner is your formal introduction, so you must look the part.”_

_“But who is there left to be introduced to? I have already met Elessar and he said that Legolas would not arrive until tomorrow. Did Legolas arrive early?”_

_“That he did. Legolas is a master when it comes to travel. Now go get dressed or you will be late…”_

Arwen was roused out of her daydream by her husband. “Arwen? Does Rowena know the way here?”

“Not exactly Aragorn, but I did give her directions before I left her.” Arwen began to smile.

“What are you up to?”

“Oh…nothing, I just have a feeling that she will meet someone she doesn’t expect.”  
\--------------------

Legolas was making his way downstairs to meet up with Arwen and Elessar. While he was walking down the grand staircase, he heard steps behind him. If it was anyone else, the faint footsteps would have gone unnoticed, but Legolas prided himself on his keen hearing. At the bottom of the staircase he turned around to see who was following behind.

When he did turn, all he saw was what he would describe as a vision. A maiden in a brilliant white beaded gown was walking down the marble staircase. Her black hair was tied back in braids and ringlets fell down on her shoulders. The way her hair had been done he could see the points of her ears. So she is an elf, he thought to himself. As she came closer to him, he noticed the jewel around her neck; shimmering silver and diamond with a blue stone in the center. Never in his life had Legolas been at a loss for words, but he was at that moment.

It was the maiden who spoke first. “Are you lost?”

Legolas smiled and recovered his voice. “No, are you?”

“I must admit I am. Arwen told me the way to the dining hall, but I do not know my way around the castle as I should.”

“I am on my way there myself.” Legolas offered his arm. “May I escort you milady?”

“I think that is a perfect idea, since you know where you are headed and I do not.”

Legolas and the elf-maiden continued on their mutual journey to the dining hall. “Have you been in the White City long milady?”

“No, I only arrived today.”

“Did you travel here alone?”

“I traveled with my horse Shadow; besides her I had no other companion on my journey through Gondor.”

“Is she a good companion?”

“She is a good companion yes. I never left the confines of Dol Amroth without her beside me. She has gone with me on many adventures, both joyous and fearful. She is quite loyal to me and I to her.”

“Loyalty and trust is a great thing to have with an animal, especially horses. They will take you even through the Paths of the Dead because they trust you.”

The elf maiden’s eyes grew wide. “You have ventured through the Paths of the Dead?”

“Indeed I have. It was quite interesting to see the souls of so many that have gone before and had been waiting for so long. Some might have been scared; I was more intrigued than anything else.”

Before the maiden had a chance to respond, Legolas stopped in front of a set of very large, very dark wooden doors. “Are we here,” the maiden asked.

“Yes we are.” Legolas opened the door for the maiden and motioned for her to pass through. “You first milady.”

“Thank you.” The maiden passed Legolas as she entered the room and smiled.

When Legolas entered the room, he saw Arwen and the maiden exchange an embrace with Aragorn placing a hand on the maiden’s shoulder. As he approached them, he had a confused look. “Did I miss something?”

“No Legolas, you didn’t miss anything,” Arwen replied sweetly. “Legolas Greenleaf, meet Rowena Eararma, our new charge. Rowena, this is Legolas.”

Rowena could not help but show her excitement on finally being introduced to the Woodland Prince. “So that’s who you are!” She turned back to Arwen. “We have been talking for the past few minutes and I didn’t even know.”

“Neither did I,” Legolas replied.

“We were talking as if we had known each other for ages, and I didn’t even know your name. Do you find that interesting Legolas?”  
“I have to say I do. Let’s not speak of this now; we have people waiting on us.” Legolas took his place beside Gandalf and Rowena took her place beside Arwen.

As the night progressed, the company shared a wonderful meal prepared by the staff of the palace. Everything was perfect; nothing could have been changed to make it better. Legolas noticed as the night wore on that Rowena had a radiant smile, almost as lovely as the Lady of the Golden Wood, maybe even more. Gandalf had been right; she did have a keen mind. She made have been just a child, but she had the presence of one who had been walking Middle Earth for ages longer. Anything he could do to help her find herself he was willing to do; it was no longer a duty, it now became a mission.

When dinner was finished, Aragorn rose from his seat. “Unless anyone is still hungry, there is nothing left to be done here. I suggest we all retire for the night. Legolas, would you be so kind as to escort Rowena back to her room?”

“It would be my pleasure.” Legolas walked over to Rowena and extended his hand. She accepted it and smiled when his fingers wrapped around her slender hand.

When the two left, Arwen turned to Aragorn and Gandalf. “It seems to be working, does it not?”

“You have done a wonderful job with her so far Undomiel,” Gandalf replied. “Legolas didn’t stand a chance against that vision.”  
\----------------------

As Rowena and Legolas walked up the grand staircase toward the royal chambers, Rowena felt captivated by this walking legend. A sense of awe and reverence almost leaped out of her. This person walking next to her had done so much to insure the safety of Middle Earth, it was hard not to think of him as someone to admire instead of a friend and teacher.

The hand that held hers was warm to the touch, like there was a fire just underneath the surface of the skin. Rowena had never felt anything like it, so she accepted it as a characteristic of elven men. She enjoyed the feeling and almost didn’t want to let go when they reached her door. “Have pleasant dreams Rowena,” Legolas said as he opened her door for her.

“And you as well Legolas.” Rowena stepped through the opening and closed the door behind her, not before flashing a smile at the Woodland Prince.

Rowena looked around her room and noticed that the candles lit her room with almost an unearthly glow. It wasn’t golden like a fire, but the color of a flame just before it disappears; blue, cold, and near death. It gave her an uneasy feeling, so she went in search of a light that was still burning bright. She found one in her dressing chambers and she decided while she was there to change into the night gown that had been laid out for her some hours before. It did not take her long to shed the ornate gown she had been wearing and put on the silken night shift she had found. There was also a velvet robe sitting beside it and she put that on as well.

Finding a pair of soft leather shoes, she padded out to her balcony and watched as the golden light she had observed the day before grow to blanket the entire city. Without realizing it, she began to sing the song that her nurse sang to her to sleep with when she was an elfling…

_Snow-white! Snow-white! O Lady clear!_  
O Queen beyond the Western Seas!  
O Light to us that wander here  
Amid the world of woven trees!

Gilthoniel! O Elbereth!  
Clear are thy eyes and bright thy breath!  
Snow-white! Snow-white! We sing to thee  
In a far land beyond the Sea.

O stars that in the Sunless Year  
With shining hand by her were sown,  
In windy fields now bright and clear  
We see your silver blossom blown!

O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!  
We still remember, we who dwell  
In this far land beneath the trees,  
Thy starlight on the Western Seas.

Rowena stood out on the balcony for what seemed like hours until she came back inside and saw that her candles were back to normal. With a smile on her lips she walked over to her bed, took off her robe, and slid underneath the blankets so she could go to sleep. She was almost worried to fall asleep because she didn’t know if she would have another dream like she had that afternoon. She didn’t understand why she would dream about someone she barely knew, but she trusted whatever power was working on her that it would not harm her. So with her fears diminished, she lulled herself into a dreamless sleep and waited for the sun to bring about a new day.  
\------------------

Legolas was on his way to his chambers when he met Arwen and Aragorn on their way back to their room. “I trust you had a pleasant conversation with Rowena,” Aragorn asked in passing.

Legolas stopped and turned around to face the king and queen. “On the contrary Aragorn, we didn’t speak to one another until we reached her quarters. I think she enjoyed my company more than anything else.”

“That is true,” Arwen mused. “She has never been in the company of her own kind until now. Everything she is experiencing with you and I is new to her and probably will take time to get used to. Don’t fear Legolas, she will come around in time.”

“I have no fear Arwen. I can already tell that this experience will be more than new for all of us. Have a pleasant night,” with that Legolas continued back on his journey to his room.

When Legolas entered his room, a song floating through the air greeted him. The words were more than familiar to him; the Hymn of Elbereth was known to many an elf, but the way it was being sung was unknown to him, it was more a lullaby than a hymn. The voice was familiar as well; it was undoubtedly Rowena. Her voice was clear and bright, but tainted with a sadness Legolas could not understand. He was sad when she finished for he longed for her to continue.

When she didn’t, he walked out onto the balcony and stared at the river. The moonlight shimmered like a thousand diamonds on the water. He was always struck by the unique beauty Gondor held. It may not have the grace of Lorien or the security of Imladris; but Gondor, its people, and its culture, had courage.

Legolas understood what it took to have courage. It took courage to always be the first to face the onslaught of Mordor; it took courage to continue without a king for millennia, it took courage to unite the kingdom so long separated. Courage abounded in Gondor, and Legolas prayed that the Valar would grant Rowena some of that courage to complete her task.

Legolas entered his changing room to find a silken nightshirt and leggings laid out for him. He changed in silence before returning to the main chamber where his bed was. He found his bow and quiver where he left them and hung them on a peg by the bed so they would be in easy reach in case the need to use them presented itself. Slipping underneath the blankets, Legolas almost immediately fell asleep, not realizing the drain the stress of the day had put on his body. He welcomed the waves of unconsciousness that began to flow over him before they overtook him completely, leaving the elf swimming in a sea of dreams.  



	6. Learning Curves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An elf-maiden raised by men is sent to Minas Tirith to discover herself. With the help of Arwen, Aragorn, Gandalf, and Legolas, she discovers her destiny...and love.

Rowena was awakened by a soft knocking on her door. Wrapping herself in her robe, she padded over to the door and opened it. She was surprised to see Legolas standing before her with a tray of food. “I thought you might like some company with your breakfast. May I join you?”

Rowena flashed Legolas her brilliant smile. “That would be wonderful. Please, come in.” Legolas walked by her and made his way to the balcony and placed his burden on the table. Rowena followed him out and sat down. On the tray were all sorts of different things, from fruit to oatmeal to orange juice. “You are so thoughtful Legolas. Thank you,” Rowena said when Legolas sat down next to her.

“No need to thank me. No one should have to be alone in the morning, especially when they are in a new environment.”

“I appreciate your thoughtfulness Legolas. Dol Amroth has been my home ever since I can remember, and now to be here in an almost unknown place is quite scary.”

“There is no reason to be scared here. Aragorn and Arwen are the most gracious of hosts and will make sure you are completely taken care of. They always have with me.”

“I know, but the apprehension is still there.” Rowena again flashed her smile, washing away the frown that had begun to form. “So, who gets the honor of being my first teacher?”

“Aragorn gets that pleasure. He’s supposed to take you to the armory so you can receive your long sword. I’m supposed to come along to see that your short swords were created with care.”

“Wonderful! So we will take care of two things at one time.”

“That is the idea Rowena. I am sure that we will have a rewarding time at the armory.”

Rowena and Legolas finished their breakfast together. When they finished, Legolas left Rowena alone so she could change into the appropriate attire. After she finished changing, she met Legolas and Aragorn at the bottom of the grand staircase. With the two elves in tow, Aragorn made his way to the armory.

It didn’t take them long to find their way, the sound of metal against metal and the radiating heat was more than enough to give the building away. As they entered, the workers stopped what they were doing and bowed in the direction of their king. “Go about your business, I’ll cause no trouble. Would someone tell me where Griffith is?”

A craftsman in the corner answered Aragorn’s call. “He’s in the finishing room my lord, polishing and binding some of the newest swords.”

“Thank you,” Aragorn said to the worker.

“It is always a pleasure to be of service to the king.” The worker bowed again and returned to his work.

“Elessar, who is Griffith,” Rowena asked in earnest.

“Griffith is the master craftsman of the armory and personally creates the weapons for the royal household. I gave him the special task to create the weapons for you and your soon to be growing abilities. I am almost sure that the swords he is finishing are the ones that you will be using for quite a long time.”

“How incredibly wonderful! I am sure his work will be of the highest caliber.”

“Of that I have no doubt,” Aragorn said with a smile.

The trio soon came to the finishing room, and there was Griffith putting the final touches on a masterpiece of a sword. “King Elessar,” Griffith said with a near flourish. “How may I be of service?”

“First Griffith, may I introduce Rowena Eararma, the elf-lady of Dol Amroth. She will be the owner of the swords I asked you to forge.”

Griffith’s smile grew large when he looked at Rowena and realized her position. He extended his hand in friendship. “It is an honor to meet you milady.”

Rowena returned the gesture. “And I you master Griffith. I want to extend my gratitude to you for helping me on my journey.” As she held Griffith’s hand, she noticed how gnarled and stained they were from his work. He didn’t seem to mind and almost looked like he treasured the scars he had received in the king’s service.

“It is no trouble Lady Rowena; I am honored to be chosen out of all the craftsmen in Gondor to help you complete your task. Elessar has told me that you are a beginner in the ways of combat.”

“Indeed I am. I am sure that you took that into consideration when you were at the forge.”

A twinkle came to Griffith’s eye. “You do your race credit with that observation milady. Yes, I did make the sword lighter than I would in other cases. Come, let me show you.”

Griffith ventured deeper into the darkness of the finishing room, with Rowena, Aragorn, and Legolas following him. Suddenly Griffith stopped and turned around to face his king and the two elves. “Here it is milady. Please, pick it up and see how it feels.” He pointed toward a sword sitting on a workbench. Rowena couldn’t believe what she saw. Her sword was one of the most magnificent works she had seen. The hilt was wrapped in leather so black it almost matched the color of her hair and there was a single blue stone in the bridge of the hilt. The blade had been etched with elvish script that shined when the light caught the letters. The metal had been polished so well that Rowena could perfectly see her features when she looked at it up close.

She hardly dare pick it up, fearing she would somehow damage its beauty. When she did, it was light enough not to feel heavy, but still gave a little resistance when she started to swing it.

“Griffith, this is marvelous. How can I ever thank you for making such fine a weapon?”

“No need to thank me milady, your smile is thanks enough. I had finished your short swords earlier and placed them in safe keeping away from the fires of the forge. Let me go retrieve them for you.” With that Griffith left the trio alone in the finishing room.

Aragorn smiled with pride when he saw that the sword fit the bearer. “Griffith has an uncanny ability to match the weapon with the owner.”

“That he does Elessar,” Rowena replied. She handed the sword to Legolas. “Tell me, what do the inscriptions say?”

Legolas looked over the inscriptions carefully. “There are several here. They are mostly battle cries and blessings. One says ‘your heart is that of the lion’, another reads ‘death to our foes’. The script across the bridge reads ‘valiant one’ and the last one reads ‘you are a mighty warrior’.”

Griffith returned with the two short swords. When Legolas gave the sword back to Rowena, Griffith handed the short swords to Legolas. “Do these meet with your approval, prince?”

The smaller daggers were smaller representations of the larger sword with the same hilt and jewel imbedded inside. There weren’t as many inscriptions on the short swords; in fact only one remained, ‘valiant one’. Legolas tested the weight and proportions of the daggers and was satisfied with their craftsmanship. Legolas gave them to Rowena when he finished inspecting them. “These now belong to you. With them, you carry a great responsibility to only use them in defense and not in anger toward others. Do you understand?”

“I do Legolas. Weapons of this fashion are meant to be treated with respect, and I will with all my being.”

When Rowena finished, Griffith spoke. “We have not finished crafting the scabbards for the long and short swords my lord Elessar. You may take the swords back with you and we will deliver the rest to Lady Rowena as soon as they are finished.”

“That sounds like a very good plan. Thank you for all your work Griffith; it is greatly appreciated by all three of us.”

“The honor was all mine milord. I will complete my task with the greatest of speed.”

“There is no need for you to rush your work, take all the time that is needed.”

Griffith bowed. “Yes milord, thank you milord.” He then turned from the three and continued to complete his work. Aragorn took the weapons from Rowena. “I’ll take these back to the castle for you, I wouldn’t want to see you harmed.”

“That is quite kind of you Aragorn. Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” Again the company made their way back to the castle, but stopped by the training grounds first to deposit the swords.  
Aragorn turned to Rowena. “Do you want your first lesson now?”

“If it is not too much trouble.”

“No trouble at all my dear. First off, show me how to properly hold your sword.”

Aragorn handed the weapon to Rowena, who took it in both of her hands. “Is this good?”

“Amazingly yes. Are you sure you’ve never handled a sword in your life?”

“I’ve tried a few times, but never done anything serious with it. I was hoping that these lessons might bring out whatever talent I might have.”

“If your talent is as vast as your wit, I’m sure I’ll have no trouble with you.”

Aragorn took the next few hours showing her the basics of sword play; how to block shots and how to give them. Rowena was a fast learner and easily picked up the skills that Aragorn showed her.

All that time Legolas stood by and watched. He didn’t mind though, just to watch Rowena and see her so focused was almost pleasurable. She had a grace with her sword that he had never seen. Elves normally didn’t use long swords; they were the weapons of men, elves used archery and speed as their weapons of choice. He was eager to see her talent for the bow if she showed so much promise with the sword. He was brought out of his thoughts by Aragorn’s voice. “Legolas, could you take Rowena up to see Arwen? I have some matters to attend to in the city.”

“As you wish.” Aragorn left the two elves standing in the field and started down toward the lower tiers of Minas Tirith. Legolas turned to see Rowena cleaning off her sword and giving it to an attendant. She flashed her smile at the young man, and he blushed in response and almost ran off toward the storage locker. Legolas smiled. “You seem to cast a spell on the men around here milady.”

“I just try to make them comfortable around me. I know that human society puts us elves on a pedestal because of our abilities and I’ve never liked that. I try to bring the pedestal a little closer to the ground.”  
“And you seem to be doing a fine job. We should be off toward the palace now.”

“Yes we should.” Rowena came along side Legolas and they started to walk toward the palace. “Tell me Legolas,” Rowena started. “Do you have any family?”

“I have my father.”

“Anyone else? Where’s your mother?”

Legolas sighed. “She was lost in the great migration away from Amon Lanc. Some say she walked into the forest and never came back. Others said that the Necromancer captured her and locked her away in the dungeons of Dol Guldur, no one knows for sure.”

Rowena took Legolas’ hand in her own. “That’s so sad.”

Legolas retuned the gesture by cupping Rowena’s tiny hand between his. “It’s all right Rowena. Since we don’t know what happened to her, my father and I pray every night that at least she is not in pain.”

“I will as well. No one deserves to be in torment when they have a husband and a son who still care.”

“Thank you, I am sure she would appreciate it.”

Legolas and Rowena entered the castle and found Arwen working on some needlework in one of the gardens, specifically the garden with the white tree that Aragorn and Gandalf had discovered. Arwen smiled when she saw the two of them walking toward her. “And how was your first day Rowena?”

“It was wonderful, Aragorn is a good teacher.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Legolas, what was your part in this adventure?”  
“It was more Aragorn than I, Arwen. I was just there as an observer. I was there to observe the creation of the short swords our little Rowena will learn to use.”

“Splendid!” Arwen turned and looked at Rowena. “Now tomorrow, you have the pleasure of spending the day with Gandalf. He has told me that he has the most wonderful things prepared for you. Now why don’t you go change out of those clothes, Legolas and I will wait for you here.”

Rowena flashed her smile both at Arwen and Legolas before leaving the two ancients together to go change. Arwen put down her project and looked at Legolas. “What do you think of her now that you’ve had some time with her?”

“She’s like nothing I’ve ever experienced Arwen. It’s as if I’m seeing the elves through new eyes, her eyes. She has such grace and poise, even when she was sparing with Elessar earlier; I couldn’t help but just watch her. She’s amazing.”

“I have to agree, she is an even brighter light amid the waning darkness. She will affect us all with her presence. I’m glad she’s having an effect on you Legolas. You have gone through so much in your long life, you deserve some happiness.” It was here that Arwen leaned in close. “And I do hope you find happiness with her. She is a great hope for us all.”

“That she is Arwen, that she is.” Legolas turned and nearly walked off before Arwen grabbed his hand. “Don’t be gone long, I told her that both of us would be here.”

“I won’t, you’ll barely notice I’m gone.” With that Legolas walked out of the garden and back inside the palace.


	7. A Chance Meeting In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An elf-maiden raised by men is sent to Minas Tirith to discover herself. With the help of Arwen, Aragorn, Gandalf, and Legolas, she discovers her destiny...and love.

The rest of the evening was uneventful. Each member of the newly formed company kept to themselves after dinner. Rowena found a secluded spot in the library and began to write a letter back home to Imrahil telling him of her safe journey to the White City. Legolas stayed in his chambers polishing his daggers and tightening his bow. Arwen and Aragorn spent the evening together discussing matters only known to them, while Gandalf just disappeared among the towers of the castle.

When Rowena finished her letter, she returned to her room - an empty, dark room. After some thought, she went over to the fireplace and tried to start a fire. It took some time, but Rowena was finally successful. Soon she had a roaring fire that lit the entire room in a golden light, like the light outside her balcony.

Rowena sat in front of the fire and stared into the flames until she was almost mesmerized by it. She was so entranced by the light that she didn’t notice a figure standing in the doorway to her balcony. The figure made no advance into the room; it just stood there watching the elf-maiden sit in her chair and watch the fire. Suddenly, without warning, Rowena spoke. “I know you’re there Legolas, I heard you climb up onto the balcony. Please come in and sit down, I don’t mind the company.”

The figure stepped into the light, and sure enough, it was the Woodland Prince. “Forgive me for intruding on your privacy Eararma; my curiosity got the better of me.”

“Curiosity of what Legolas? Of me? Certainly there is nothing so interesting about me to hide in the shadows about.”

Legolas came further into the room and sat down in the chair next to Rowena. “You shouldn’t belittle yourself so much. Everyone has their own beauty. Yours is your spirit. It has been so long since I met someone like you Rowena.”

Rowena’s cheeks turned crimson. “You flatter me too much Prince Legolas. I am but a child in your eyes, I don’t deserve this praise.”  
Legolas brushed Rowena’s cheek with the back of his hand. “Of course you do. I am in awe of you Rowena. You have so much courage to walk the path that has been placed in front of you. There has never been a person like you in this situation. You are a complete fantasy, a mystery, an enigma. Do you have any idea how special you are?”

Rowena flashed a sheepish grin. “Unfortunately no, but I would love to hear.”

“Arwen mentions it every chance she can. She’s called you a shining light, a hope, and I know Gandalf has said that you have an exceptionally sharp mind.”

“Really? I wish they would have told me that myself. It’s nice to know that I’m appreciated somewhere.”

A concerned look washed over the princes’ face. “Why do you say that? Didn’t they take care of you in Dol Amroth?”

“Oh yes, Adrahil and Imrahil treated me like royalty; it was everyone else that kept me at arm’s length. All because of these.” Rowena pointed to her ears. “These were always a reminder that I was different than all the rest, that I was somehow better than everyone else. I never thought that, but I could never get away from it. The members of the court would always tease me. Even Imrahil took part in the constant jokes when he was a child, even though he will never admit it today. When I think about it, it still hurts.”

Legolas put his arm around Rowena and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry you were treated so unfairly, you didn’t deserve that. If you had been in Eryn Lasgalen, I’m sure you would have fit right in.”

“Of that I’m quite sure of. I would have been with my own kind; I would have grown up around my own culture, my own heritage. It’s just so disconcerting to see your future so close but not close enough to grasp. You never had to deal with that Legolas, you had your father and the wood elves to keep you on your path; I had scribes and ancient texts. It’s a different world deep in the borders of Gondor. I felt so lost there. I felt like I didn’t have a purpose.”

Rowena was almost on the verge of tears. All the memories of her long life came rushing back in a fury. It wasn’t long before tears started to stream down her face. Legolas noticed this almost immediately and pulled Rowena into a protective embrace. He smoothed her hair and spoke soothing words in her ear while all she could do was sob into his shoulder. “I’m so sorry,” Rowena managed to say between crying fits. “I’m so sorry Legolas.”

“Shhh, there is nothing to be sorry about. Absolutely no need to be sorry.” Legolas kissed Rowena’s forehead. “Come now, stop your crying. I promise that I’ll watch over you while you are in my keeping.”  
Rowena lifted her head and looked into the clear blue gaze of the prince with her bloodshot eyes. “What do you mean?”

“That whenever you are in need of company, or a shoulder, you can always come to me.”

The smile returned to Rowena’s face. “I would be grateful for that Legolas. Thank you.”

“You’re quite welcome. I’ll return to my room now.”

Legolas began to rise from his seat, but was stopped by Rowena grabbing hold of his hand. “Please stay, I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

So Legolas returned to his seat next to Rowena and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder again. After some time Legolas noticed that Rowena was rather quiet. Carefully he looked over Rowena’s face and saw the blank stare of an elf in sleep. Carefully he picked her up and set her on her bed. As he turned to leave, he heard a noise come from the bed. He turned around to see Rowena in a terrible state; she was tossing and turning, like she was trying to find someone and was coming up empty handed. When he went back to her, she shot straight up and screamed.

Legolas tried to hold her, but Rowena wouldn’t hear of it. “I have to find Aragorn,” Rowena said into the darkness. “I heard the Horn, I have to find Aragorn. He needs to help the Steward!”

Legolas was having a hard time understanding what was going on. It seemed to him that Rowena was still in her dream and couldn’t wake from it. All he could do was participate in her delusion. “What’s the matter Rowena? Where are you?”

“In a forest. There’s orcs everywhere. I lost sight of Aragorn in the midst of the fighting. He needs to get to the Steward; he’s fighting to save the Hobbits by himself.” It was then that she turned to Legolas and grabbed his tunic, her gray-blue eyes still not registering. “I heard the Horn of Gondor and someone needs to go help. Why aren’t you there Legolas? Why didn’t you help?”

It didn’t take long for Legolas to understand what Rowena was seeing. Somehow she was reliving the Battle of Amon Hen, the day that Boromir died and the Fellowship was divided. “I tried to get to him, but they were too many. I was with Aragorn the entire time. We fought to get to the Steward the entire way, but we were too late.”

The fear on Rowena’s face was soon replaced by understanding. “I know. I can see that. You stood over Aragorn as the Steward passed on. You had such a look of confusion and sadness on your face Legolas; I almost want to weep myself.” Once again Rowena was lying on the bed. “You’ll be fine Legolas, I promise. It’ll all be over soon and Middle Earth will be free from the Shadow. Just you wait and see; we’ll all be free.” Then Rowena slipped back into a restful sleep.

The whole incident confused Legolas to the point of insanity. It was too late to seek anyone’s council on the matter, but he decided to speak to Gandalf about it in the morning. Not feeling comfortable leaving Rowena alone all night after what happened just a few minutes before, Legolas climbed into the bed next to Rowena and never left her side the rest of the night.  
\-------------------

Rowena woke up the next morning to find herself not alone in her bed. She looked over to see Legolas asleep next to her. For some reason, she didn’t mind it; it actually felt good. She didn’t remember how she got in her bed, all she did remember was being surrounded by trees and being scared and hearing a loud horn. She knew that Legolas had been with her, because she remembered him being near her in her fear. He had calmed her down when she had been near her breaking point. She was grateful for his presence and showed it by lightly trailing her fingers across his jaw. When a smile started to form on his lips, Rowena knew that she had woken the sleeping prince.

“Good morning Eararma,” Legolas said sleepily.

“I should say the same for you Legolas,” Rowena replied with a playful smile forming on her lips as well. “It’s not every morn that I wake up to find someone in my bed.”

“Well, you did have quite a night last night. I didn’t feel it was right to leave you alone in that state.”

“What state was that?”

Legolas’ smile turned into concern. “You don’t remember what happened?”

Rowena told Legolas what she did remember and Legolas’ frown lessened. “At least that’s something.”

Legolas filled in the holes the best he could and left Rowena in a state of shock. “You can’t be serious? I did all that?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you Rowena.”

“I know you wouldn’t. Thank you for staying, it really means a lot to me.”

Legolas took Rowena’s hand and kissed it. “I told you if you needed me I’d be there for you. You needed me, so I was here.”

Rowena smiled when Legolas kissed her hand. “You’re so sweet.”

“Well, I do try. Why don’t we have breakfast in one of the gardens? I always feel more at home when I’m around growing things. Will you join me?”

“I would love to. Which one do you suggest?”

Legolas thought for a moment. “Why not the one with the white tree? That plot always has the most beautiful flowers, although they could never outmatch your beauty Eararma.”

Again Rowena blushed. “Whatever you decide Legolas I will be happy to comply.”

“Then it’s settled! I’ll meet you there in 15 minutes with a feast that would rival even Sam Gamgee’s cooking!” Legolas sprang out from under the covers and headed out into the hallway. Rowena was confused at the new name that Legolas had used; she would have to ask Legolas about Sam when she met him in the garden.  
\---------------------

“Sam was a member of the Fellowship. He would cook the meals for us on our journey. Sam had the talent to fix something that everyone would enjoy, even Boromir when he would get into his moods.” Rowena had asked her question after Legolas had found her in the garden, waiting for him. He had set down their breakfast on the small table that sat underneath the tree when Rowena posed the question on the identity of Sam Gamgee.

“Where is he now,” Rowena asked.

“I believe that he’s still in The Shire. He’s taken care of the replanting of The Shire after Saruman’s men nearly destroyed everything. I think he also married his sweetheart Rose.”

“That’s wonderful.” Rowena moved closer to Legolas and looked into his eyes. “Tell me about the other members of the Fellowship. What about the Ringbearer? What is he like?”

Legolas mused before answering. “Frodo was under a lot of strain when I knew him, but his smile was always something that brightened our day. After the One Ring was destroyed, Frodo was never quite the same Hobbit that he had been. It was for the best that he sailed to the Undying Lands with Galadriel, Elrond, and his uncle Bilbo.”

Rowena was quiet after Legolas was finished. It wasn’t until Legolas pulled Rowena’s chin around so that they were face to face did Rowena start talking again. “I never thought I would travel to the Undying Lands. I thought I would stay in Middle Earth forever under the protection of the Princes. Are you going to travel to Valinor Legolas?”

“I will once Elessar passes on. I made a promise to him and I intend to keep it.”

“So you don’t have a lot of time left here do you?”

“If you look at it that way yes, but just think of the length of time that you will have in Valinor. To be in the presence of the Valar is the wish of every elf, to complete the Great Journey. It is incredibly hard not to respond to the Call of the Sea, but I will.”

“I’m glad, because I wouldn’t want you to leave before I was ready to fend for myself.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you. There is so much I want to show you, like this tree for example. Have you ever climbed a tree before?”

“No, I was never allowed for the fear that I would hurt myself.”  
Legolas’ smile grew to a large grin. “You…an elf, have never climbed a tree? I think it’s time to change that. Come on!” Legolas soon jumped out of his chair and started to climb the branches of the stately tree.

Rowena just stared as Legolas bounded from branch to branch till he was nearly at the top of the tree. “Now you wouldn’t leave me to climb the tree all by myself without any help, would you?”

“No of course not! How careless of me…hold on, I’ll be down in a moment.” Legolas came down from the top of the tree as gracefully as he went up. When he was on the lowest branch he extended his hand to Rowena. “Come on then,” Legolas said. “I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

It was all Rowena could do not to be frightened out of her wits every time she scaled a branch. Legolas was true to his word and was right next to her all the way up the tree. It took some time and some coaxing, but soon the two elves were at the very top of the tree looking over the city. The two settled themselves on one of the branches and quietly took in the scene. “It’s gorgeous Legolas, the city is so beautiful.”

“That it is Eararma. Minas Tirith is very old, but very strong. It speaks to the strength of the people who dwell inside its walls. The race of Men will never return to the glory it once held, but with the care of Elessar, Arwen, and others, it will come close.”

Rowena turned to Legolas and stared into his sapphire colored eyes. “And what do you think will become of the race of elves, prince of the woodland realm?”

“Sadly Rowena, we will be all but forgotten once the last of us have left the shores of this world. Men care for their own matters and will soon forget the mark we elves have made here. We will turn into legend and myth as the years go by. Soon there will be none on the earth who will remember the footsteps we took on this land, and we will be lost to memory.”

“That’s so sad. To think that all we have done in Middle Earth will be forgotten...that we have been here so long only to pass into the shadow of memory. I won’t forget Legolas; I won’t forget the kindness that Men have shown me in my weakness. It’s a small consolation, but I think it will help somewhat.”

“That I am sure of Eararma. It makes me glad to know that you and I will share the same end. The memories that you and I will share will help to keep this time alive in the thoughts of both Men and elves.” Legolas extended his hand toward Rowena and stroked the back of her neck. “You are such a dear to carry the weight of this upon your shoulders. You have such a caring heart Rowena; you care so much for the well being of those around you. Elessar, Arwen, even Nimandir will benefit from your gentle nature.”

“And how will you benefit Prince Legolas? Are you to be the only one that stands alone in the cold?”

“Of that I’m not sure of, little one. I know where I stand; it is you who must decide my fate.”

Legolas moved in closer, so close that their lips almost touched. Emotions never swayed Legolas, but Rowena had awakened something in him that hadn’t seen the light of day for quite a while. He took that last step and lightly brushed Rowena’s lips with his own. He was afraid that his boldness would scare the elf-maiden he help in his grasp. To his surprise she didn’t shy away, but leaned in closer and seemed to actually enjoy the spell that was being woven up in the tree.

Rowena wrapped her arms around the princes’ neck and brought him closer to her while still balancing on the tree branch. It could only be described as a magnetic force; the two elves embraced as ones that had known the other for eternity.

It was only when Legolas broke the kiss did he see the longing in Rowena’s eyes that he had not seen before. It was a longing for companionship, a longing for someone to love her as much as she had the capacity to love. If it was in his power to fulfill that longing, that desire for love, he would try, for he would not be able to bear his love carrying such a burden as loneliness.

His love…he was not sure when that idea had floated into his consciousness, but he certainly didn’t let it go. He pulled her in close and let her rest her head on his chest. For what seemed like hours the two sat in silence, listening to the beating of the others’ heart.  
Finally Rowena found her voice. “We should have done that long before now.”

Legolas couldn’t help but chuckle. “We should have?”

“Yes love, I think so. I do not know why, but never in my life have I had such peace, except with you. You say I have a gentle spirit, but underneath the warrior you show the world, there is a soul that is as kind and loving and gentle as you say mine is.”

Rowena turned around to face Legolas and placed her hand on his heart. “I know it’s there because that is all I have been able to see. Something has drawn us together Legolas. What it is I know not, but I thank whatever power it is because without you I am incomplete; I am a quiver without arrows or a flower without color. You, my dear sweet Woodland Prince, are my savior.”

With that Rowena drew another kiss from the princes’ lips and rested in his arms as the two elves watched the sun rise higher above the mountains that so long held back the Shadow.  



	8. A Conversation Between The Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An elf-maiden raised by men is sent to Minas Tirith to discover herself. With the help of Arwen, Aragorn, Gandalf, and Legolas, she discovers her destiny...and love.

“She’s a work of art isn’t she?”

“A perfect addition to the Song.”

“Did you hear her sing my song? It was so beautiful. The Prince had no choice but to listen.”

“We did Varda. Did you hear how Olorin described her? A Noldor elf; our creation, a Noldor elf. I hope she knows what an honor that is.”

“Don’t be too proud of heart Aule. There is still much of her path that is still before her. Irmo, do you think your dreams are having any effect on her?”

“Dreams are unusual things Manwe; they choose their own paths for the beings they are given to. They certainly have helped the bond between the two form.”

“That they have. We have given The One parts of ourselves; the beauty of Varda, Yavanna’s love of growing things, Este’s gentle countenance, Tulkas’ warrior spirit, we each can see us in her.”

“I still weep for her Manwe. She was treated so badly by The Followers. She didn’t deserve that.”

“No she didn’t Nienna, but it will make her stronger. All her experiences have prepared her for her journey. If one thing would have been left out, then all would have been lost. She wouldn’t have been drawn to the Prince and then what would have been her purpose at all?”

“I see your point. It was fortunate that she was found in the forest where I left her. I wished that I could have placed her somewhere where I knew she would be found. I found the Eldar by accident; The Followers may not have discovered her at all.”

“Let us take heart that they did find her Orome. Vaire, you have been silent in this discussion. Is there anything The Weaver wants to add?”

“She will most definitely need the strength of Tulkas for her task ahead. I don’t think even the Prince or Elessar can even comprehend the path that lies before The One. She will need all the companions she has to complete it, even Olorin.”

“We had planned to call him back with the Ringbearers, thank you for changing our minds Vaire; you have such a persuasive mind. Anything else anyone else has to add?”

“I do Manwe.”

“Go ahead Namo.”

“I have spoken to the Princes’ mother about the presence of The One in her son’s life; she wanted to thank us for giving her son such a perfect mate.”

“Convey the appropriate sentiments to her Namo. If that is all, we can return to our sentinels in Valinor. May the blessings of Iluvatar go with you all.”

~~*Quick Lesson in Valar-ology*~~

Varda is the wife of Manwe and considered to be the queen of Arda. She is said to be quite beautiful. She also set the stars in the sky, which is why the elves call her Elbereth, meaning “Star-lady”.

Olorin is the given name of Gandalf.

Aule is called “The Smith” and rules over the materials that created Arda. He is also a friend of the Noldor.

Irmo is the ruler of dreams and visions. Another name for him is Lorien. He is the brother of Namo.

Manwe is the king of Arda.

Yavanna cares for the growing things of Middle Earth. She is also known as “Queen of the Earth”.

Este is called “The Gentle” and cares for the wounded.

Tulkas is called the warrior Valar and is known as “The Valiant”.

Nienna mourns over the suffering of Arda and its inhabitants.

Orome rules over the forests. He is the one that found the elves when Iluvatar first created them.

Vaire weaves the tales and history of Arda. Her work hangs in the halls of her husband Namo.

Namo is the keeper of the house of the dead. He is also known as Mandos.  



	9. Abandoning Reason For Madness...or Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An elf-maiden raised by men is sent to Minas Tirith to discover herself. With the help of Arwen, Aragorn, Gandalf, and Legolas, she discovers her destiny...and love.

“Can I be of any service?” Aragorn found the two elves sitting in the tree being a little more than just student and teacher. Inside he was delighted that Legolas and Rowena had finally taken a liking to one another, but Rowena had responsibilities to attend to.

Legolas heard Aragorn’s call and looked down to see him standing underneath the tree. “We’re fine Aragorn. I was just showing Rowena the view of the city from up here.”

Aragorn smiled. “Of course you were. Would you mind releasing her? Gandalf has been waiting for her in the archives for quite a while.”

“It would be my pleasure as soon as I can get her back on the ground.” Legolas turned to Rowena. “Are you ready for the journey back down?”

“As long as you come back with me,” Rowena replied.

“I wouldn’t do anything different.” Legolas slowly led Rowena down the tree where Aragorn was waiting for the both of them. When they reached the ground Legolas allowed Aragorn to take Rowena inside, but not before giving her hand a squeeze and a peck on the cheek.

Rowena followed Aragorn toward the archives where Gandalf had been patiently waiting. When she arrived at her destination, she saw Gandalf sitting in a large chair with another one facing him. He motioned for her to sit in the empty chair, which she did. Aragorn gave her a friendly smile before leaving the Istar and the Elf in the dark and damp. “Well my dear, I’m delighted that you actually decided to attend to your studies,” Gandalf said teasingly.

“I assure you Nimandir that I meant no disrespect. I was having breakfast with Legolas and time just simply got away from us.”

“He certainly has that way with time. Returning to the subject at hand, this will be different than what you would consider schooling. I want you to be interested in what you’re being taught, so you will be the one to decide where your learning takes you. Go ahead, ask me anything. If I cannot answer it myself, I am positive that the answer lies somewhere within these walls.”

Rowena’s eyes shined with the anticipation of just asking her first question. “Tell me about the Eagles Nimandir. They are said to be great friends of both elves and men alike, are they not?”

“Yes they are. I remember when they rescued Bilbo Baggins, myself, and the company of dwarves we traveled with on our way to the Lonely Mountain. Eagles have always been there to help when they’ve been asked.”

“And what of Bilbo? What happened to him after you were rescued?”

“That’s quite a tale Rowena, are you sure you want to hear it?”

Rowena, at first, was delighted to hear about the tale of Smaug and the treasure under the Lonely Mountain, but she soon became bored and didn’t have the heart to tell Nimandir to stop.

Soon Rowena let her mind wander to other things, things that involved a certain elf. She let her mind return to that morning and her escapade with Legolas. She remembered the tenderness that Legolas showed her and the care that he gave her. Soon the memories were turning into almost a recreation of the moment. She no longer smelled the dust of the archives and instead smelled the freshness of the outdoor air. She didn’t see the books but instead saw the river from the view of the tree.

Suddenly a voice broke her concentration, a voice that wasn’t the voice of Nimandir. _“Someone should be paying more attention to their studies.”_

A small smile broke across Rowena’s face. _“Maybe someone should rescue me from them. Nimandir is going on about dwarves and dragons and other nonsense.”_

_“Nimandir’s telling you stories? Has he told you about when Bilbo visited my father?”_

_“He probably has, but my mind was on other matters.”_

_“I could tell. You have such a gift with dreams little one, so focused you were on your daydream that I began to see it myself. Only the Lady of the Golden Wood has that effect.”_

_“Then I must be in high respects. Please Legolas, would you come and rescue me?”_

_“I’m afraid I’m not at liberty to leave my post. Aragorn and Faramir have asked my opinion on dealings with my father’s realm. But take heart, your torture will soon be at an end.”_

_“Thank you dear one, I will. Go attend to your duties and I will attend to mine.”_

_“Be brave_ A’maelamin _[my beloved]. I will come for you as soon as I can.”_

Soon after Legolas spoke his words, his presence left Rowena’s consciousness and another voice came to her ears. This time, it was the voice of the Istar. “Eararma? Have you been paying attention to anything I’ve said?”

“I’m sorry Nimandir, I haven’t. I apologize.”

“It’s no matter, it was a long-winded story anyways, even Bilbo didn’t tell it much and he loved telling stories.”

Rowena and Gandalf went on with the questions and answers for the next few hours, and this time Rowena wasn’t distracted. She found it a memorable experience to scour the archives with Nimandir for information on Men long since dead and buried.

True to his word, Legolas came for Rowena and found her with her nose in a book, with Gandalf in the same position as she. “What trinkets of knowledge have you been searching for?”

Rowena looked up and smiled. “We were searching for information on Amroth, Lord of Lorien. He was the Lord before Celeborn and Galadriel became Lord and Lady of the Wood, correct?”

“Ay, that he was. All he ever did was serve the people of Lorien. It was a loss to elven kind when he was called to the Halls of Mandos.”

Gandalf turned to Rowena. “I think we’ve had enough bantering for one day. Why don’t you go with Legolas into the sunshine like elves should be. I’ll be down here for a few minutes longer if you need me.”

Rowena kissed Gandalf on the cheek. “Thank you Nimandir. Today has been a very pleasant experience.”

“As it was for me my child. Go on now.”

Rowena rose from her chair and took Legolas’ extended hand. They soon made their way up the winding stairs to see the sunshine peeking through the windows of the main floor of the castle. When they reached the landing, Rowena turned to Legolas. “Can we go riding today? I haven’t seen Shadow since the day before yesterday.”

“Of course we can. It would be a pleasure.”

“I’ll need to change out of these clothes, royal dresses are not meant for the Wild.”

“No they are not. Go ahead and change; I’ll wait for you here.”

Rowena started up the stairs, but not before she wrapped her arms around Legolas’ neck and kissed him on the cheek. “You are so good to me.”

“I do try. Go on now, or we’ll never make it in time.”

So Rowena went up to her room and changed back into the traveling clothes she wore on her way to the White City. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked like a wood elf except her clothes were a milky white and beige instead of the greens and browns that Legolas wore.

When Rowena finished, she quickly made her way to the bottom of the grand staircase where Legolas waited for her. When he saw her come down the stairs, he smiled. “Are you ready?”

“I am now. Lead the way Legolas, I am more than eager to have the wind in my hair.”

Legolas and Rowena soon found themselves in the stable of the Citadel. Rowena soon found Shadow and ran up to meet her. The horse was delighted as well, giving its owner a welcoming nudge. “Such a good girl,” Rowena said to her steed. “Have they treated you well?” The horse nodded its head in response.

“Your horse understands you,” Legolas wondered aloud. “How is that possible?”

“She is a descendant of the _Mearas_ , like Nimandir’s Shadowfax. She was a wedding present from King Eomer of Rohan when he married Imrahil’s daughter Lothiriel. I was a member of the wedding party and so accompanied her to Edoras. I found myself in the royal pastures, and Shadow found me as well. We have never been parted since. To mark the words of a wretched creature, she is precious to me.”

“I can see why you value her so much. My horse was also a present of Eomer, but under not so pleasant circumstances.” Legolas found his own horse across from Rowena’s. “Arod has been with me through long journeys and wars; haven’t you?” Arod’s eyes were seeing, but didn’t have the understanding that Shadow’s possessed. “Good boy.”

It didn’t take long for Rowena and Legolas to bridle their horses and be on their way. They didn’t saddle them, because as elves, they didn’t see the need to be set apart from their steed. Traveling through the lower six circles of Minas Tirith; they received strange looks from the locals. It wasn’t every day that they saw two elves traveling alone without some sort of escort.

It took some time, but soon Shadow and Arod were galloping across the Pelennor toward Osgiliath and Ithilien. Legolas could see the joy in his riding partner’s eyes and hear the pleasure in her laugh. It certainly was the opposite of what had happened on that same ground nearly three decades earlier. It was hard, but he put away the pain he felt in his heart and tried to enjoy the sound of Rowena’s laughter.

Soon they had left the Pelennor and the Rammas Echor behind them and entered the forests. Legolas was glad that they were back among the trees. Minas Tirith was a wonderful place, but it could never live up to the forests that he had lived in all his life. He loved the forests more than anything, well…almost anything. Legolas turned to Rowena and smiled. “I hope that was enough wind for you.”

“Oh it was Legolas. I’ve always loved the wind in my hair, although it gave my handmaidens the fear of death when they would have to brush it out. Usually I would just do it myself.”

Legolas jumped off his horse, lifted Rowena off hers, and set her on the ground. “I’ve seen worse cases than this.” Legolas ran his fingers through Rowena’s long dark hair. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

“Maybe,” Rowena replied with a coy smile. She began to walk off but then soon turned around. “But I would love to hear it again.”

Legolas followed her and when he reached her, he leaned in closer to whisper in Rowena’s ear. _“Lle naa vanima.”_ [You are beautiful]

She wasn’t sure if it was Legolas’ closeness or the words he just spoke to her, but Rowena shivered with what could only be described as ecstasy. “Say it again Legolas,” Rowena replied almost breathlessly.

And he did, over and over, as he drew Rowena into an embrace. He started to kiss the ear he was whispering into and moved lower down her neck, across her jaw line, and finally ending on her lips, which were more than willing to receive his affections.

He was leaving her breathless. Rowena had never experienced this kind of closeness with anyone before. She began to intertwine her fingers in his hair and pull him in closer, if that was possible. She also began to hear him in her thoughts, like she had earlier. _“I would say that you’re beautiful as well, but you’re so much more than that.”_

Legolas continued his ministrations. _“Than what am I sweet one?”_

_“Strong, caring, forceful at times…but amazingly perfect.”_

Legolas pulled back, which caused a small whimper to escape Rowena’s lips. “Forceful? I don’t understand. Do you not want this?”

Rowena stopped Legolas’ questions by placing a finger on his lips. “Be silent prince, for you’re asking questions that don’t need to be answered.” She soon replaced her finger with her lips and began the attack her partner had originally started. _“You worry too much.”_

_“I have good reason. I don’t want to hurt you, you’re too valuable.”_

_“I thank you for your concern; but I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself.”_

Legolas could only smile as Rowena started to play with his warrior braids. Soon the braids were just a memory as she took them out, leaving nothing except a head of flowing ashen blonde hair in her wake. She traced her fingers through those silken strands before they found their way to his arms. She had never noticed before how muscular they were. She looked back into Legolas’ sapphire-colored eyes and only saw love, tinged with a hint of laughter. _“And what do you find so amusing?”_

_“Only that you’re acting like I’m a prized stallion that you’ve just acquired.”_ Rowena’s eyebrow rose at that remark. _“And that I don’t mind that at all…”_

Legolas took both his hands and brought Rowena’s forehead to his own. “You also are precious to me, little one. Tell me where to go and I will follow.”

“Just hold me Legolas, just hold me.”

And so he did. He cradled her head in his hands while she rested her head on his shoulder. To Rowena, it was the most perfect moment she could ever imagine; to be in the arms of the one she loved. He smelled of the forest; the trees, the earth, like the essence of his woods had permeated his soul. All she did was breathe it in and let it fill her senses.

She felt so small in his arms, like one false move would shatter her. Just her complete willingness to give herself freely to him melted his heart. They were like two pieces of a puzzle coming together to form an ideal union of body, mind, and spirit. Her body fit perfectly against his, and he knew it. He knew this was much more than just a physical relationship, it was…everything beyond physical, beyond mental, beyond words. It was…perfect.

“I don’t want to go home,” Rowena said in his ear.

“Neither do I little one, neither do I.”

“Can we stay like this forever?”

“Until the end of the world.”

“People will wonder where we are.”

“They know I’m with you. They know I would never let anything harm you.”

“But I wouldn’t want anyone to worry…we should go back.”

“There you go again, thinking of others before yourself.” Legolas stole a kiss from his dark-haired beauty. “We’ll go back.”

The two found their horses where they had left them. Before she mounted Shadow, Rowena ran her fingers through Legolas’ hair one last time. “You know, your hair will be as tangled as mine when we return to the Citadel.”

“Well then I’ll just have to find someone to brush it out, won’t I?” Legolas mounted Arod as fast as lightening and was soon galloping away, with Rowena following suit, desperately trying to catch up.


	10. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An elf-maiden raised by men is sent to Minas Tirith to discover herself. With the help of Arwen, Aragorn, Gandalf, and Legolas, she discovers her destiny...and love.

It was late when Legolas and Rowena finally returned to the Citadel. They almost felt like they were breaking some sort of unwritten rule because they were gone so long. They silently crept up the stairs and entered the princes’ room.

All around them was darkness. Legolas soon found a few candles and lit them. He set them on the table by his bed and then returned to the side of his guest. “Would you stay here tonight?”

“I wouldn’t think of doing anything else.”

The two just stood in the near dark, holding one another. As they stood there, the two started to sway, like they were hearing some melody known only to them. Legolas kissed her forehead and led Rowena over to a chair. He sat down and sat her on his lap. She curled up in a ball while he stroked her hair. It was a scene of complete contentment. Rowena snuggled in closer and whispered, “What’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen?”

Legolas looked down at Rowena. “Besides you?”

A crimson flush washed over Rowena’s cheeks. “Besides me.”

It didn’t take long for Legolas to answer. “I remember when I was an elfling, not much older than yourself, I loved to watch the stars from one of the many _talans_ in the trees around the palace. To have nothing but the stars and the darkness to keep me company was very peaceful.” Legolas began to chuckle. “Father never liked me going off by myself, but mother thought it was good for me to be around nature.”

“I would say that your mother had the right counsel. An elf not being around nature sounds like a dwarf being cut off from its mountain home.”

“Ay, it does.” Legolas fell silent and began to stroke Rowena’s hair again. “Do you have any family little one?”

Rowena looked into Legolas’ eyes. “I have Imrahil and Adrahil before him. Their family is my family, always has been.”

“Not that way. Do you have any elven relatives? Can you remember?”

Rowena thought hard, it wasn’t hard to do, because this thought came to her as frequently as the sun rose in the sky. “I don’t remember much. I remember being held by a man who smelled of the forest. He had wrapped me in a blanket, because I don’t remember being cold. He walked through the forest for some time before he set me down on a grassy knoll. I can’t remember much else, except he stroked my head and called me _vanima pen_ [pretty one] before he walked off into the forest.”

“Do you know why he left you there?”

“No, but the feeling I felt when he set me down was that he didn’t want to. It was almost like he had to.”

“Interesting. Is there anything else, anything at all?”

Rowena was starting to get upset. She left her lovers arms and stood in front of him. “Don’t you think I would have told you if there was? Legolas, I was an infant when I was left behind! Dol Amroth is all I remember, all I can remember.” Rowena shook her head and started to walk around the room. “I don’t see the point in all this. I’ve gotten used to the idea that I’m alone and I don’t see the need to go search for a heritage that isn’t there! Why can’t you just let me be?”

Legolas had no idea that her abandonment was such a sensitive subject for her. He rose out of his seat and walked toward Rowena, his hand extended. She took it and closed the gap between the two of them.

Using his thumb, Legolas wiped away the solitary tear that had fallen and was prepared for the others that were threatening their assault. He cupped Rowena’s head in his hand and she leaned into his touch. “I’m sorry,” she began. “I don’t know where that came from.”

“Don’t apologize; it was all my doing. I was leading you to a place where you were uncomfortable. That was wrong; I should be the one apologizing to you Eararma.” He kissed her lightly on the forehead. “Come, let’s go enjoy the starlight.”

Legolas pulled Rowena out onto the balcony. The moon was shining bright, but so were the stars that framed it. Legolas stood behind Rowena and wrapped an arm around her waist. With his other arm, he pointed toward an unusually bright star. “You see that?” Rowena nodded. “That’s Earendil the Mariner. He sails the heavens with the light of the last remaining Silmaril upon his brow.”

“It must comfort Arwen to be able to see her grandfather, even if he is only a point in the sky,” Rowena said thoughtfully.

“I would think so. Family is important to you, isn’t it?”

Rowena turned to look at Legolas. “If you don’t have family, what do you have?”

“And you favor the princes of Dol Amroth as your family?”

“I do. I watched Imrahil grow to become a great leader of his people. I cried when Finduilas passed into the Halls of Mandos. I cried with joy when Lothiriel wedded Eomer Eadig of Rohan. They have accepted me as family and so have I with them. I need no one else.”

“Do you not need me?”

“I will always need you, but I keep my family close to my heart. They were the only ones that looked past the pointed ears and elven sleep. For as long as I am in Arda, I will never stop singing their praises.”

Legolas pulled Rowena in closer. “Then go ahead. I love to hear you sing.”

Rowena didn’t start singing right away, but started to hum a tune of her own making. It had no words or set notes, but could simply be described as the inner workings of a creative mind.

Legolas didn’t care if it was an elven hymn or a hobbit drinking song; it was beautiful because it came from her lips. Hers was one of the most beautiful voices he had heard in his wanderings around Middle Earth. The only song he could match to her was the lament the elves of Lothlorien had given for Gandalf so many years before.

Rowena soon finished and the two elves were left with the silence. Out of that silence another voice filled the void. It rang out clear and bright. “It’s Arwen,” Legolas commented. “She’s singing the song of Nimrodel and Amroth.”

“She must have heard us. The royal chambers aren’t that far from where we stand.”

“Have you heard this song before?”

“No, but you would be silent long enough, maybe I would,” Rowena said with a smile.

“Then I will be silent.” The two stood on the balcony until Arwen finished and returned to the chambers that Elessar and she shared. Soon Rowena and Legolas followed suit and went inside.

Rowena left Legolas’ embrace and sat on the bed, motioning Legolas to follow her. He gladly complied and was soon sitting next to the raven-headed beauty that had stolen his heart underneath his nose. “That was beautiful,” Rowena managed to whisper.

“Arwen was known for more than her beauty in Imladris. It will be a blessing to Gondor if her children share the same talent as their mother.”

“I agree.” Silence soon filled the room, and was replaced by a giggle from Rowena. “I just realized, I don’t have the proper garments to spend the night with you, my woodland prince.”

“I can soon fix that.” Legolas left Rowena sitting on the bed and went out onto the balcony. Using his skills with climbing trees, he quickly made his way one level up to where the elf-maiden resided. He went inside her changing room, which had been prepared the same way his had been the night before. He took the nightgown in his hand and made the journey back to his balcony.

When he returned to his room, he handed the article of clothing to Rowena. “I hope this meets with your approval.”

“I believe it will. Thank you.” Rowena stole a kiss from Legolas’ lips before walking toward his dressing room.

She knew that elves had no qualms with exposing their naked bodies to each other, but being reared in the world of men had given Rowena a sense of modesty that elves sometimes lacked. She wasn’t ready to give that part of herself away, so she found herself a secluded corner and undressed, donning the nightgown almost immediately.

When she returned to the main chamber, Legolas just smiled. The candles he had lit when they entered were almost burnt out, letting the moonlight enter the room freely without restraint. Rowena was standing in one of the biggest shafts of light and it was all he could do not to take her then. The nightgown she wore was of the palest blue silk, and even though it reached the floor, it only accentuated Rowena’s becoming figure.

Trying to push away the thoughts that were running through his mind at blinding speed, Legolas managed to speak a few words. “I trust that it’s all right for me to change as well?”

“It’s your room Legolas; you can do as you please.”

For Rowena’s sake, Legolas also changed in the dressing room, leaving Rowena alone in the dark. She went over to the bed and climbed in under the blankets. She breathed in deep and let the smell of the forest once again fill her senses. It wasn’t long before Legolas joined her, wrapping his arm around her waist and intertwining his fingers with her own. “Sleep well little one. Have pleasant dreams.”

Rowena brought Legolas’ hand to her lips and kissed it. “The same to you _melamin_ [my love].”  



End file.
